The Ascent
=The Ascent= Getting Started The Ascent is the primary package that you need to play Bloodlines and role-play an Angel in Second Life. You can purchase the Ascent at the following location in Second Life, from the main vendor in the Bloodlines store: Bloodlines North. After purchasing the Ascent, you will be delivered a crate. To open the crate, you must rez it in-world by either wearing it, or dragging it from your inventory to the ground. Then, you can left-click on it to unpack it in your inventory. When you unpack it, you will find the following items: #HUD Ascent::Bloodlines #Ascent Nexus Bloodlines #Bloodlines Angel Wings #Stat Viewer Ascent::Bloodlines #Exalted Runestone Bloodlines #Bloodlines Ascent Trainer Board #Set of Instructions #LM to Bloodlines Main Store Heads-Up Display (HUD) Your HUD is what you will primarily use to play Bloodlines. It contains tools, settings, and buttons that you can use to control your wings and interact with other players. To use your HUD, find it in your inventory, right-click on it, and select 'add'. By default, it attaches to the bottom right position, but you can attach it to any HUD position. You should see it appear in the lower right of your screen. HUD Buttons #Wings: To use this menu, you must be wearing your wings. Your wings can be attached to any attachment point. This menu has the following options: ##Motion OFF: set wings to move when in a pose ##Flap SLOW/FAST: set flapping speed ##Texture: change wing texture ##Gestures: wing animations ##Auto Flap: set wings to flap automatically when in the air ##Show/Hide: show or hide your wings from view #*The Wings can also be controlled via chat commands: /777 wingshow, winghide, wingfold, wingstretch, wingwrap, wingflap, wingstop #Angelic Choir: Creates a sound effect of an Angelic Choir #Glow: One click surrounds your avatar in an Angel Dust, a second click surrounds your avatar in an Angelic Glow. A third click turns off these effects. #Rise: Clicking this button will make you jump high in the air, with take off and landing particle effects. #Settings ##Exalt Mode: Set Nexus to Bloodlines mode or Free mode. In Bloodlines mode, attacks will transfer metrics from your victim to you. In Free mode, the animation will play, but no metrics will be transferred. ##HUD Options: choose from various HUD skins, or change the HUD size. ##Nexus: Here you can set your Nexus object to visible or hidden. Visible is useful for adding animations to your Nexus object (you will have to rez it on the ground to add animations that are no transfer or no copy). ##Help: HUD Help Page. ##Scanner: ###Scan Type: set scanner type to 'Full', or 'Lite'. The Full scanner includes clickable names, and displays stats on nearby avatars. The Lite scanner is the 'old' scanner, that only shows the names of nearby avatars, and can be used while the HUD is collapsed. ###Chat ON/OFF: toggle ability to scan by typing /7 name in local chat ###List Length: set the maximum number of names to show on your radar. This can be between 1 and 16 names. ###Scan Mode: set the format of the stats to Text or Web. In text mode, when you press the stats button on the info window on the HUD, the target avatar's stats will be printed in local chat. In web mode, it will open up their web profile on slbloodlines.com. ##Animation: open the animation menu, see Animation, below. ##Family: open the family options menu, see Family, below. ##Gender: set gender to male or female. This is only used for gender-specific titles like King or Queen. ##Stat Reload: reload your stat viewer and your metric bar on your HUD. ##Account: manage your account on slbloodlines.com. #Animation #Anim On / Off: show or hide animations. If animations are off, metrics can still be transferred, but the attack animations will not play. #Anim Type: if you have added custom animations to your Nexus, this allows you to select which animation you want to play. See 'Adding Custom Animations', below. #Radar: this button expands and collapses your radar list that shows information about nearby avatars, and their status in the Bloodlines system. The possible statuses are: ##Fresh: this is someone who has never been attacked. If you can attack them, you can get their soul! ##Limbo: this person has been bitten before, but has not joined Bloodlines. If you want to get their soul, they need to drink the Wormwood Potion. If you attack them after they drink the Wormwood Potion, and then they join Bloodlines, you will get their soul. ##Registered Bloodlines player: registered Bloodlines players are represented by a symbol that indicates their status. You can find out more about statuses here: http://slbloodlines.com/guide ##Unknown: If someone shows 'unknown', they may be wearing a garlic necklace, or may have been banned. ##Destroyed: if someone is destroyed, they have let their metric drop to zero, and have lost all of their souls. Try offering them some help and see if they want to join your family! #*Radar also shows soul status. There are four possible soul statuses: #*#Held: this soul currently belongs to someone. #*#Fresh: this soul is new. #*#Limbo: this soul has been claimed with an attack, but has not been transferred yet. It can be rescued with the Wormwood Potion. #*#Abyss: this soul has been lost to the abyss. If this avatar drinks the Hemlock Potion, and then you attack them, you can retrieve their soul. #Web Stats: gives you a link to open your web profile on slbloodlines.com #Family: various family options ##View Bans: view a list of the names of avatars banned from your minion list. ##Resist Glamour: if you have been previously glamoured or terrorized by someone, this will break the hold they have on you. ##Free Minion: remove a minion from your minion list, without banning them. They will be able to set you as their liege again if they want. ##Ban Minion: remove a minion from your minion list, and ban them so they cannot re-liege to you. ##Unban Minion: remove a minion from your ban list. ##Set Liege: Set another avatar as your liege or unliege from your current liege. This is how you join or leave a family. Seecting this option will give you the option of unlieging, selecting someone nearby or typing in their name. If you select 'Nearby', you'll be given a list of names of nearby avatars to choose from. If you select 'Type Name', you will have to type their username (Firstname Lastname) in the pop-up box. Once you do this, you will be in the selected avatar's family. ##Set Family: If you want to be a family leader, this lets you set the name of your family. If you have set another avatar as your liege, then your family name will be the same as their family name. You can change your family name at any time, as long as it isn't already taken, and all members of your family will be set to this name. #Text Stats: Use this button to get stats on yourself or those around you. Pressing this button will give you a dialog with a list of names to choose from, one of which will be your name. When you select a name, it will give you text stats if your stat mode is set to 'text', and a web profile link if your stat mode is set to 'web'. An additional option on this menu is 'TYPE NAME'. Use this option to type in the name of an avatar to get stats on, in case they are not online, it can save you the trouble of going to the website to get their stats. There is also a convenience method, where you can type "/7 name" to quickly get someone's stats. Example: "/7 Lyle Maeterlinck" will give you Lyle Maeterlinck's stats. This must be turned on in - Settings>Scanner>Chat ON/OFF #Haunts: gives you a menu to select Haunts from, which are Bloodlines-friendly places in Second Life. You can go to the Bloodlines sims from this button, get a list of random haunts, or get a link to browse haunts on the Bloodlines website. #Glamour: Glamour allows you to bite someone without confirmation for up to one hour. They must agree to be glamoured. #Exalt: send a request to exalt another player. This button will collect the names of avatars in a 20m radius and give them to you on a menu. You can also send exalt requests by selecting names off of the scanner, and pressing the exalt button on the info window. Other Features Metrics Bars: the bars along the bottom of your HUD are a visual indicator of your current metrics. If you still have humanity left, it will show a green bar that indicates your total humanity out of 100% When attacked by an Angel or Demon, Humanity will be consumed and you will gain an equal amount of Shift indicated in gray on the same bar. Nexus Object The Nexus Object is an object that will attach to the 'Avatar Center' attach point by default, and by default, will be hidden. You will need to be wearing your Nexus Object in order to send attack requests and use some of the other functions of the Ascent HUD. The wings are only cosmetic attachments, you don't need to use or wear the Bloodlines wings if you don't want to. You can wear your favorite wings from another creator, make your own wings, or wear no wings at all, it's up to you. But, we have included a set of high-quality Bento Wings with The Ascent. Moving Custom Animations If you owned a previous version of The Ascent, you may have custom animations stored in your Nexus. You will need to move any custom animations you had in your Nexus into the New Nexus Object. To do this, please follow the steps below: If you have a copy of your custom animations saved somewhere in your inventory (recommended), then you can skip to step 2. If you don't, and you only have your custom animations inside your current Nexus, continue to step 1 Step 1 You will need to access the inventory of the current copy of your Nexus that contains your custom animations. You can do this with it rezzed on the ground. *Detach your Nexus from your avatar by right-clicking on it in your inventory and selecting 'Detach From Yourself'. *Drag your Nexus onto the ground in front of you. *Right-click it, and select 'Edit'. The build options window will appear. In the build options window, go to the 'Contents' tab. In there, you will see your custom animations. They will be named like "animationname_attacker" and "animationname_victim". Select these animations and drag them into a folder in your inventory to save for later. Do not copy the default animations 'curse', 'consecration', 'default_attacker', 'default_victim'. Step 2 Now that you have all of your custom animations in a folder in your inventory, you can put them in your New Nexus Object. Rez your New Nexus object on the ground, and then make it visible by pressing the 'Settings' (gear) button on your HUD and selecting Nexus > Visible. Your Nexus Object should appear. Right-click your Nexus Object and select 'edit'. This will open the build options window. Go to the contents tab to access the inventory of the Nexus Object. Select all of the animations in your inventory that you saved in the previous step, and drag them into the contents window. Then right click the Nexus Object and select 'Take' then right click it in your inventory and click 'Add'. Now you can select your custom animations either by going to Settings > Animation > Set Anim on your HUD, or pressing the Animations button directly, and selecting 'Set Anim'. Exalted Runestone The Exalted Runestones are copy and transfer, meaning you can hand them out to your friends, and if they're wearing The Exalted Runestone when you attack them, it will glow and give off particle effects. By default, The Exalted Runestone attaches to the left wrist but can by worn as a necklace by following the instructions found in The Exalted Runestone notecard which will be sent to you the first time you wear it. Stat Viewer Your stat viewer gives you and others around you a visual indication of your Bloodlines stats. By default, it attaches to your stomach. (This is so it doesn't move around too much when you walk.) But, you can attach it to any attachment point you like. It will show your generation, family name, status, and your metric values, such as Humanity, Vital Blood, Lumens, Ichor, or Ether. Support For support on the Rage, please contact one of the following avatars in Second Life: Lyle Maeterlinck, Mars Bracken, or LiquidDesigns Resident.